


Loki's Army

by timexturner



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after the battle of New York, midgardians started to realize that Loki was right And hot? One girl's post on the official avengers board about Loki caused a revolution against the avengers they did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Army

Loki's Army. 

_So here's the deal, you remember that hot alien that attacked New York in 2012? Yeah, his name is Loki, and I, as much as everyone here will hate me for it, I like him. I know I'm posting this on an Avengers board and I know I'm probably the only one that likes him, but I can't help it. He is so dominating and so so hot. Please tell me I'm not the only one that likes him?_

Aria pressed send, seriously, she couldn't be the only one that liked that guy, right? She refreshed the page, she was surprised, the avengers and SHIELD  actually monitor that board, well, Tony actually moderated it, since all the other avengers were busy usually. She saw a lot of people surprisingly agreeing with her. 

"'Loki knew what was up with the earth, I'd support him if he ever tried to take us over again'" Aria read one comment, she giggled  "' OMG, he is soooo hot, I wanna just have sex with him! Kinky naughty rough sex' okay, ew" Aria read the next comment. "' Loki, to me, was misunderstood, he probably lived in a shitty home with an overachieving sibling that was the center of attention. He just needs some love'" read another "'if that's the case I would give him a hug'" one said to the above comment. Aria started typing 

_What should we call ourselves?_ Aria asked as she sent the message, there were a ton of ideas but the one she liked the most was by one girl that called herself 'Loki's Joutnn Princess' she smiled 

Loki's Army it is then. Aria typed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: song for this chapter: Hypnotic- Vanic and Zella Day.   I am obsessed with this song and I think that this song is one of Loki's anthems. I am on tumblr- I made this for all my tumblr friends- the 'Loki's Joutnn Princess'  username actually has a similar username to a girl that I am very close to on tumblr. ( I changed the names because I wanted this to be in the marvel universe still-if I do use usernames I'll edit the actual username in the story- Loki's Joutnn Princess is actually Lokis-ice-Queen on tumblr) 
> 
> I hope you all like this. Loki deserves some followers in the marvel universe, I think.


End file.
